Honey
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Tras las sonrisas siempre hubo una razón, algunas personas que sonríen, lo hacen porque jamás aprendieron a llorar. Detrás de esa personalidad, siempre hay una historia. Nadie más que si misma puede verdaderamente conocerse.


**Honey**

 **Resumen:** Tras las sonrisas siempre hubo una razón, algunas personas que sonríen, lo hacen porque jamás aprendieron a llorar. Detrás de esa personalidad, siempre hay una historia. Nadie más que si misma puede verdaderamente conocerse.

.

Tras las sonrisas siempre hubo una razón, algunas personas que sonríen, lo hacen porque jamás aprendieron a llorar. Detrás de esa personalidad, siempre hay una historia. Buena o mala, larga o corta, pero para quien la vivió importa. Todo el mundo cree juzgar a una persona bien, pero nadie más que ella misma puede verdaderamente conocerse.

Tras esos largos cabellos rubios, casi castaños claros y esos ojos verdes brillando con emoción, se escondían años de rechazó y miedo a quedarse en soledad. Porque la vida te enseña a ser fuerte, de la mejor o de la peor manera.

El aula estalla a carcajadas y la niña parpadea tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima, sonríe solo como sabe hacerlo y sus ojos verdes brillan, mirá unos segundos a quien le ha hecho la zancadilla y sonríe, porque no sabe hacer otra cosa. Honey sabe que si no muestras dolor, sino demuestra enojo por el hecho, quien quisiera molestarla tarde o temprano terminaría por cansarse. Sonríe un poco más al ver el brillo de confusión en los ojos negros de su compañero y deja escapar una risita antes de sentarse en su banco. Todos la miran, las carcajadas se habían apagado y todos volvieron a lo suyo. Ella suspira sintiendo las lágrimas picando el borde de sus ojos, sintiéndose un poco humillada, pero la sonrisa borra las ganas de llorar. Porque es como un escudo, solo hace falta sonreír bien y todos creerán que nada malo ha pasado.

Su cabello apenas le llega a los hombros, sus lentes son pequeños y esconden sus ojos verdes, el guardapolvo blanco de primaria esta impecable y su lugar es adelante, siempre adelante. Hay una chica que se sienta con ella, Honey suspira mirando de reojo a su compañera. Sabe que solo durará un mes a lo mucho y luego se cambiará de banco, tal vez podrían ser amigas por unos meses si tenía suerte y luego, al llegar el final del trimestre la chica se enojaría con ella por no querer ayudarla en la evaluación o por no querer pasarle la tarea. Era lo de siempre, tener confianza en las personas era muy tonto, mejor era así, saber que todo terminaría y no hacerse ilusiones.

Siempre había sido así.

A veces se sentía un poco sola, pero había aprendido a hacer su mundo y sonreía, siempre sonreía. A veces se preguntaba porque no podía ser como las demás niñas, dejar de interesarse por sus notas, cambiar varias cosas de su estilo. Pero cuando ve la sonrisa de su madre orgullosa por ser la mejor de la clase, cuando su padre la alza y la hace volar en el aire diciendo que es la mejor hija del mundo, sabe que vale la pena. Ella sin los lentes, sin sus notas, sin su sonrisa insuperable no sería Honey.

Descubre muy pronto algo de refugio escribiendo historias, porque puede hacer salir todo sin temor, podía retratar todo lo que sentía.

Todos la conocen por amable, callada, antisocial, porque nunca va a ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños aunque la inviten. Ella jamás diría una mala palabra, ella jamás podría pensar mal de nadie.

Sus ojos verdes miran a quien la insultó, su sonrisa esta a punto de caer pero queda grabada en su cara. Miles de insultos pasan por su cabeza y cosquillean en sus labios, ganas de golpearlo, de sacar todo. Porque ya esta harta de que la moleste, porque sus sonrisas no le sirven de escudo esa vez, porque ese niño estúpido siguiera insistiendo en molestarla.

-No me importa lo que digas- y sonríe como que si realmente no le afectara. Aiko cosquillea por salir, por hacerse presenta y gritar algo, pero Honey la tira lejos. Ella es la niña buena, jamás haría algo así.

Cuando se encuentra sola algunas lágrimas de deslizan por su mejilla, porque esta en la adolescencia y de pronto se siente mal por todo. Se sorprende ante una idea y Aiko sale, escribe y escribe. Insulta al chico todo lo que quiere, incluso lo golpea y le rompe un brazo, él es el que esta llorando y no ella, sonríe al terminar su historia. Se sentía mejor consigo misma, aunque algo de culpa se refleja en sus ojos. _Esta bien, esta bien, ella tenía derecho a desahogarse._

Siempre sería la mejor, la de mejores notas y sola, pero protegida.

La primera vez que un chico parece interesarse en ella, Honey cree que es un chiste y solo le sonríe algo divertida cuando él le pregunta si quería ser su novia por facebook, ella responde costermente que no tiene uno y la charla termina ahí. A veces él se acerca a decirle cosas por el estilo o cuando lo iba a invitar a su casa, ella sonríe y murmura algunas excusas sabiendo que el chico solo quería ser amable.

-¡Este gol te lo dedico a ti! ¡Me gustas, Aiko!- el chico le grita mientras juega al fútbol, ella estaba pasando por el patio y siente que sus mejillas se vuelven rojas. Podría ser como las novelas ¿No? Que el chico le prestara atención y empezaron un noviazgo. Sonríe como siempre lo hace y dando media vuelta empieza a caminar rápido hacia dentro de la escuela, lo que menos quiere es un romance, así que hace lo de siempre: ignorar y seguir, escapar.

El chico, del cual apenas sabe su nombre, no vuelve a acercarse a ella para hablar.

Durante toda la secundaria tiene siempre a alguien a quien odiar, alguien que se meta con su figura, con su forma de vestir, con sus lentes o con sus notas. Siempre en sus historias son los malos, pero lo curioso que ella jamás es la protagonista.

Fue en el último día de la secundaria cuando un chico que venía molestándola desde el comienzo pasó un límite. Había arruinado el trabajo que tanto se había esforzado hacer. Él se ríe en frente de ella y Honey solo quería callarlo, insultarlo hasta no tener voz. Pero ella es la niña buena, jamás haría eso. Siente que algo cosquillea con desagrado en su interior y ve furiosa el trabajo hecho pedazos en el suelo.

-No hagas eso- mandó con voz firme, él levanta las cejas y vuelve a reír. No es Honey quien le pega un puñetazo al chico dejando su ojo morado, es Aiko quien lo hace. Honey es dulce, fuerte a su manera, una estudiante perfecta, Aiko en cambio puede tomarse esas libertades. Él retrocede sorprendido, sintiendo el dolor punzante. Honey no sabe que hacer en esos momentos, la valentía de Aiko para hacer algo así había desaparecido.

-¡Tonta!- grito furioso. Ella tiene en su mano el bolso que siempre lleva, agarrándolo fuerte. Él trata de acercarse y agarrar su cabello, pero ella de un golpe seco con el bolso lo aleja. La silla tiene la madera floja y ella no duda en agarrarla. Ambos se miran, ella parpadea, sus lentes habían caído al suelo sin romperse y sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia, él retrocede antes de negar con la cabeza y salir ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Acusarla? Nadie le creería, nadie. Honey es la niña alta y de cabello rubio que es muy buena, la latina que siempre es tranquila y siempre sonríe.

Ella sabe que nadie le creerá al chico y sonríe culpable al sentir cierta satisfacción en eso.

Sus ojos verdes vuelven a la tranquilidad de antes.

Ella sonríe, porque es lo único que sabe hacer, pues ella aun no aprendió a defenderse de otra forma. Pero Aiko si, Aiko siempre estará lista para salir cuando fuese necesario.

.

 **Hace casi dos semanas que estoy triste, frustrada, enojada con todo el mundo excepto mi familia :( Hace dos días estoy mejor y por fin volví a escribir. Encontré este documento husmeando en mis carpetas xD lo escribí hace como un mes, no recuerdo porque no lo publiqué, así que aquí estamos :D**

 **Ahah Es triste :,(**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? ¿Alguna vez se sintieron como Honey? Yo si :( Pero soy fuerte :D y siempre encuentro algo positivo XD ¡Saludos!**


End file.
